


Grassy Hill, Night Sky

by soomiii



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soomiii/pseuds/soomiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye finally convinces Jemma to enjoy a night outside of the Bus for once, and rolling down hills ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grassy Hill, Night Sky

Skye peeked through her hands, sneaking a look at the girl laying on the hill besides her. Jemma had her hands extended into the air, pointing at the stars and giving Skye a lesson on the night sky. Of course, Skye wasn’t really listening. She had asked Jemma about the sky simply to listen to her beautiful voice, to listen to the way that Jemma’s voice sped up excitedly or when she slowed to a whisper.

Skye’s attempt to be sneaky with her gazes failed, and Jemma quirked an eyebrow at her, seeming to know exactly why Skye couldn’t keep her eyes off of her. Blushing, Skye turned to her side, facing away from Jemma and picking at the grass. It had taken forever to convince Jemma to enjoy a night out away from the Bus, and Skye was confident that she was going to ruin it.

Quickly, two arms were around Skye’s waist as soon as she had turned around to sulk. “First one to the bottom wins.” whispered Jemma, before pushing herself down the hill, bringing Skye down with her. A laugh escaped Skye’s lips as she and Jemma tumbled down. She just couldn’t help it, it was so ridiculous and so very Jemma. Jemma wrapped her hand into Skye’s as they fell, pulling them together even more. The roll came to a stop at the end of the hill far too fast for either of their tastes, and Jemma rolled over again to lay down on the grass, recovering her breath but with a huge grin on her face. Skye was still resting on Jemma, not caring about the pesky details of how intimate they were being, and how much trouble they would be in if Coulson decided to check in on them.

Slowly, it dawned on Skye how close they were, and how her bare feet were touching Jemma’s and just how good it felt to just be touching her. Emotions overwhelmed logic and her brain pushed back the fact that what she did next would make or break their relationship. Skye gazed down at the beautiful girl below her, who she thought was painfully oblivious to the feelings that Skye harbored for her. So naturally, Skye went for it, leaning in to kiss Jemma. When lip touched lip, Skye almost froze in fear. She didn’t know what she was doing, but Jemma hadn’t made any movement or signal for Skye to stop, so she continued the kiss, only stopping when Jemma pulled away, a blush on her cheeks and confusion on her eyes.

Skye looked away, shamefully. “I-I’m really sor-” Jemma kissed her this time, cutting her explanation off and letting Skye melt into her arms. No words were needed after that, and when the team went to collect them in the morning, Skye was peacefully cuddled up to a sleeping Jemma, both with grass stains covering their clothes.


End file.
